Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Byakuya Kuchiki is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki |side2 =*Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai, bankai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Shunpo |casual1 =*Byakuya sustains moderate injuries. |casual2 =*Reigai-Hitsugaya is defeated. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses on the conflict between 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the Reigai counterpart of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Prelude As Captain Kuchiki makes his way to Kagerōza Inaba, he walks across an archway of pillars before stopping briefly in his tracks. Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya appears from behind one of the pillars, proclaiming that he was awaiting his presence. He outlines that his objective is to prevent anybody from moving past this point, stating that he will not give chase if Byakuya leaves. However, Byakuya stands his ground, explaining that he will eliminate anyone who stands in his way.Bleach anime; Episode 325 Reigai-Hitsugaya grips his katana, stating that that will make his job easier. Byakuya follows suit, as Reigai-Hitsugaya releases his Bankai and the two opponents charge at one another. Battle Reigai-Hitsugaya roars as he releases an ice dragon from the tip of his Zanpakutō. Byakuya counters this attack with his Shikai's petals. The two forces crash together in an explosion, conjuring up a cloud of smoke. Byakuya jumps to the ground, observing the scene. As the smoke clears, Reigai-Hitsugaya is nowhere to be seen. However, Byakuya simply glances above him and sees the Reigai take him by surprise. Reigai-Hitsugaya releases Sennen Hyōrō, promptly sealing Byakuya within it. As the Reigai lands safely upon the ground, Byakuya emerges behind him with Shunpo and slashes his chest. Byakuya tells him to end his trickery, stating that he would not be defeated so easily. His form disintegrates into ice, as the real Reigai appears behind him. Reigai-Hitsugaya states that the same could be said of him as he knew that his tactic was woefully inadequate to capture someone of Byakuya's caliber. He points his Zanpakutō at Byakuya, summoning a multitude of ice pillars beneath his feet. Byakuya manages to dodge them all, proceeding to lunge at Reigai-Hitsugaya. He clashes with him, before locking blades with the Reigai. As they struggle, Byakuya asks him why he follows Kagerōza, to which Reigai-Hitsugaya reveals his surprise at Byakuya's attitude. The Reigai asks how Byakuya would benefit from hearing the answer, to which he remains silent. The two then break off, as Reigai-Hitsugaya states that he wishes to protect something at all costs. He leaps into the air, utilizing Sennen Hyōrō. Byakuya is instantly surrounded by ice pillars, wondering why Reigai-Hitsugaya is resorting to the same attack again. The Reigai charges at Byakuya once more, knocking him back to the ground. As he stands before the ice pillars, he realizes Reigai-Hitsugaya's strategy, in which the ice pillars' sole purpose is to restrict his movement. Reigai-Hitsugaya apologizes to Byakuya from atop one of the pillars. He explains that he will fight his final battle against the original Hitsugaya, and that they both share what they wish to protect. However, Reigai-Hitsugaya claims that the original's power is insufficient to do so. He states that only their enhanced abilities as Reigai will make it possible. He resolves that he mustn't lose to anyone until his destined battle with the original and releases Hyōryūsenbi, much to Byakuya's surprise. Byakuya retaliates, releasing his Bankai in response to this. The subsequent swords of the Bankai protrude above the ground and destroys Reigai-Hitsugaya's Sennen Hyōrō. Reigai-Hitsugaya is surprised at this, to which Byakuya divulges that using the powers of another for their goals is how someone devoid of pride acts. Byakuya resolves that he will not lose to an opponent who has discarded his pride, dispersing his swords into petals. Reigai-Hitsugaya is surprised at this, avoiding the dispersing petals. A thick mist floods the area, as Reigai-Hitsugaya emerges from an ice shield. He pants heavily, refuting the statement that he has discarded his pride. He states that, that it may be so from Byakuya's perspective, but explains that even if the Reigai defeat the originals, they will still be considered impostors. Reigai-Hitsugaya states that it is because of this very fact that he will resort to any means necessary to protect his will. He comments that that is the only thing he can hold onto with his pride as a Reigai as he thrusts his Zanpakutō into the air. Reigai-Hitsugaya speculates that Byakuya thought his repeated use of Sennen Hyōrō was to restrict his movement. However, he reveals that as Byakuya destroyed the attack, the ice turned into powdery snow, which he needed for his next move. The sky begins to turn dark, as Byakuya is startled. A gaping hole appears in the dark storm clouds, as Reigai-Hitsugaya releases Hyōten Hyakkasō. Powdery snow falls upon Byakuya's hand, promptly forming into an ice flower. This is followed by the appearance of several more, which proceed to constrict his body. Reigai-Hitsugaya proclaims that there is no way for him to escape, as Byakuya's eye grows wide in shock, before being completely obscured. He stands silently over the pyramidal flower formation and moves to leave the scene. However, Reigai-Hitsugaya stops in his tracks, as the ice begins to crack. He senses the Reiatsu being released from within the structure, wondering what is going on inside. As Reigai-Hitsugaya watches on in shock, a pink hue becomes visible on the outside, as his Hyōten Hyakkasō technique is destroyed in its entirety. He shields himself from the swarm of pink petals, which proceed to cleanse the entire area. Reigai-Hitsugaya is surprised that Byakuya is still alive, staring out into the dense mist. Byakuya explains that if he hadn't activated his Senbonzakura's ability a moment sooner, he would certainly be dead. He commends the Reigai's abilities, as Reigai-Hitsugaya states that the advantage is still his, so long as moisture remains within the atmosphere. Reigai-Hitsugaya notes Byakuya's presence within the mist, charging forthwith. As his blade plunges through the mist, it makes contact with something. Reigai-Hitsugaya states that he must have killed Byakuya, but as the mist clears, Byakuya grips his sword with his own hand. He is surprised at this, as blood trickles down the edge of the sword. Byakuya then releases Gōkei, as the pink petals surround and envelop the two. It forms into a sphere, as Reigai-Hitsugaya commends his abilities, shortly before the sphere implodes. Aftermath The subsequent explosion destroys a large segment of column, as smoke rises into the air. As it clears, Byakuya emerges victorious over Reigai-Hitsugaya, leaving only the Reigai's red pill core on the ground. Byakuya reveals to the Reigai that he too will use any means necessary to protect his pride. He proceeds to walk away from the battlefield and continues toward Inaba's location, leaving the pill in his wake. However, Byakuya does not go very far before encountering yet another Reigai: Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach anime; Episode 326 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only